1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to scaffolds particularly for use in building construction and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most scaffolds available are of a type that includes two rectangular end pieces that are secured together by cross-braces. If additional height is required, additional end pieces are mounted on top and secured by additional cross-pieces. Screw jacks can be mounted to the bottoms of the end pieces to level the scaffolding and to vary the total height slightly.
While this type of scaffolding is suitable for extensive repair and reconstruction work, the assembly may be too time consuming for painters, particularly for work at heights less than 25 feet. Consequently, painter's often use ladders, or they may hang a board between two ladders for painting. One disadvantage of the latter arrangement is that since the board would not have any supporting structure other than the ladders, a painter may lose his balance and fall. Also, if the ground is unlevel, the ladders may be unstable and the board may be tilted.